


To Dance With Temptation

by tamagucci



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagucci/pseuds/tamagucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wanted more than anything to avoid the annual Northwest Legacy Ball like the plague. But after an encounter with an alluring alpha, he finds himself compelled to attend if only to see him one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance With Temptation

“Mabel this cannot possibly be necessary,” Dipper groaned as he was dragged into yet another omega boutique. This was the fifth one that he and Mabel had visited in the past day in order to find an appropriate outfit for the Northwest’s annual Legacy Ball, and Dipper’s patience had worn well past the point of ‘thin.’ 

“Dipper of course it is, Pacifica’s party is tonight and I still haven’t found a dress!” Mabel was already rifling through the many racks of dresses, pulling out only the most glittery and poofy ensembles. 

“I don’t get why you’re even going,” He said as he trudged over to where she was searching, slipping the growing pile of dresses out of her hands to ease, and hopefully quicken her search. “The Northwest’s party is for people to either show off their status or find a mate. Neither of which you need or want to do.” Mabel had been dating with Pacifica well over a year after claiming and bonding with her; despite the two being twins, Mabel and Dipper had presented differently, as an alpha and omega respectively. 

“Dips, I have to go. I’m Pacifica’s mate, she can’t show up to not only her family’s but also one of the country’s most important gatherings without her mate. People would talk, and her parents hate talk.” She grabbed the dresses from Dipper and walked her way over to the dressing rooms. “Plus, why would I miss the chance to go to one of the fanciest parties where I get to dress up with my girlfriend?” Before Dipper could retort she closed the door in his face. Dipper leaned against the wall next to his sister’s stall and closed his eyes, humming in response to her excited chatter about that night’s party. Dipper had wasn’t a fan of parties to begin with, but alpha/omega parties were a whole different level of dislike. On the few occasions where he caved into his parent's demands for him to attend a ball he would find himself surrounded by aggressively hormonal teenagers, peacocking about as their animalistic instincts urged them to find a mate. In Dipper’s opinion, there was no romance in balls, merely obligations both primal and societal. In the midst of hearing Mabel go through the extensive yet oh-so-exclusive guest list, the shop door dinged and flooded the space with the sounds of crying and pleading.

“B-Bill please d-do-on’t do this. I don’t want t-t-to go.” The voice hiccuped weakly.

“Will I know you would rather I pull your teeth out one by one than go to this ball, but we’re going so you need a dress.” A second voice ground out. Dipper froze, the heady scent of an angry alpha gusted through the entire shop, making him nearly curl in on himself in fear. He opened his eyes a tad and was met with two nearly identical men. Both were tall and dark skinned, with the same face shape and blue eyes that glowed like flames, but that was where the similarities ended. 

The sniffling one sported curling blue locks atop his head, that seemed to float around him in a puffed up cloud. His frame was lanky and it seemed to quiver with every movement, like a perpetually frightened deer. His tear-stained face informed Dipper that he was the one that had been called “Will.” 

The other brother, who Dipper now inferred was “Bill”, had sleek golden blonde hair, styled back with a few errant strands sweeping gracefully across his forehead. While he was lean, he was much more toned than his counterpart; defined muscles pulling at the sleeves of his dress shirt just enough to be noticed. His entire being exuded confidence that made it clear he was the alpha that Dipper had sensed. Dipper would be lying if he said this man wasn’t gorgeous, even his scent was alluring; like peppers and the magic found only in the deepest parts of the woods. 

While his rational mind told him to keep his distance from a clearly testy alpha, the omega inside of him yearned to get closer; to envelop himself in the alpha’s scent until he was smothered by it. He pressed himself closer to the wall and closed his eyes once more, hoping that this would keep him from giving into his urges to meet the man. Their voices began to fade as they journeyed further into the shop and Dipper let out a heavy sigh. He aggressively rubbed at his face in an effort to rid his senses of the alpha scent that was beginning to cloud his mind. 

“Bro bro?” Dipper jumped at the sound of his twin, he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even heard her exit the dressing room. “What’s up with you?” While they weren’t bonded Mabel’s alpha instinct to protect would always kick in when she sensed that Dipper was upset. She put out her sweet scent in an effort to comfort her brother.

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled, staring at the spot where Bill had been standing moments ago. Mabel huffed and glared at him, not buying his words for a second but not pressing the subject either; she knew from experience that her pestering would lead nowhere when Dipper truly didn’t want to talk about something.

“Well,” She began, changing the subject, “I think I’ve found my dress for tonight.” Dipper finally turned to look at his sister and he was taken aback. The dress was a deep fuchsia, strapless, and cinched at the waist with a wide pink ribbon tied in a bow at the small of her back. From there the skirt billowed out in layers around her that made Mabel look as if she was floating across the floor. In true Mabel fashion, sequins were scattered across the dress, catching the lights above as she swished the skirt from side to side.

“Mabel, you look amazing! I’m not sure if Pacifica will be able to dance with all of the swooning that she’ll be doing.” Mabel blushed and giggled, retreating back into the dressing room once more to change. Once out, she handed Dipper her dress and hefted the others into her arms to return to the rack. While placing the dresses back in their places, something caught her eye. 

“Dip, Dip, Dips, Dip Dop, Dipper get over here,” She squealed in order to beckon him over. 

“What is it?” When he reached her she was practically vibrating with excitement. In her hands was a forest green, floor length evening gown; sleek and slim with a light layer of glitter that gave off a subtle shine. “Oh no,” He began to protest but Mabel quickly began to speak over him.

“C’mon Dipper, you know Paz wants you to come. And it certainly wouldn’t hurt for you to get out and meet some new people.” Dipper blushed furiously at her blunt remark. 

“I have friends,” He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know that’s not what I mean.” She frowned at him. Dipper hated when people tried to interfere with his love life. Before he had moved out to Gravity Falls permanently with Mabel his parents had tried to match him with any alpha that had a pulse. Dipper wanted to find someone that he truly loved, not someone that he merely connected with biologically. She just wanted to see him happy, so she tried to help him out in her own Mabel way.

“I know I just, don’t feel ready for that sort of thing you know? I haven’t met anyone I’ve really felt that attracted to.”

“And that’s why you should go,” She urged him, shaking the dress at him to emphasize her point. “This party is your chance to meet all sorts of people that you normally wouldn’t. Plus, if you don’t meet anyone that catches your eye, you can still enjoy one of Gravity Falls’ biggest parties with tons of free, fancy food! There’s literally no way you can lose bro bro.” Dipper knew he wasn’t getting out of this one. And he had to admit that Mabel did have a point. He sighed and took the garment from her hands, walking to a dressing room as she squealed behind him the entire way.

Dipper shucked off his clothes and went to slip the dress on, angling his arms this way and that in order to pull up the zipper and secure the clasp of the dress’ halter neck. For a moment he simply stared at himself in the mirror. It was stunning, he was stunning. The dress hugged his waist and hips, spilling around his thighs and to the floor. The skirt’s length made his body look as though it stretched on forever, adding on to his already decent height. The halter top collar curled around the base of his throat, accentuating his collar bones and leaving the junction of his neck where his scent glands resided exposed; pale and unmarked. This was where Dipper noticed the flaw in the dress. While there were plenty of male omegas, most possessed a more feminine physique; so much of omega fashion was tailored to fit the female form. And while Dipper had a curvaceous torso that pooled into an ample pair of thighs, his chest had remained flat throughout his years of development, leaving the bust of the dress to sag off of his body. “Uh, Mabel? There’s a bit of a problem.”

“Are you stuck?” 

“No,” He opened the door to reveal himself. Mabel gasped at the sight of her brother.

“Ohhh my gosh look at you! You’re gorgeous, no one is going to take their eyes off of you tonight!” She began to jump up and down as she squealed over her brother.

“Yeah that’s great and all Mabes but look,” He gestured to the ill-fitting bust. “It doesn’t fit.” Mabel scoffed.

“We are not giving up this dress Dipper Pines. If the bust is the only problem there’s an easy fix.” She dashed away from him, coming back moments later with a store associate. “My brother needs this dress for the Northwest Ball tonight, and it’s perfect except for the bust size. Is there anything you can do to fix it?” 

“Oh, of course we can, there is an alterations room in the back of the store. You’ll be in and out with your dress in a jiff!” She smiled and pushed Dipper towards the back room before he could say a word.

“I’ll be back in a bit!” Mabel called as he was carried away. “I’m just going to find some shoes and accessories to match then I’ll meet you back there.” Dipper attempted to stop her, to call her back with him so that he wouldn’t have to go through this ordeal alone, but it was too late. Mabel was already gone and Dipper was being ushered through a pair of thick curtains into a room walled in mirrors. 

“One of our tailors will be with you shortly.” With that the chipper woman made her way back to the front of the store, leaving Dipper alone. 

“C’mon Will stop crying, it’s just one night out and then you won’t have to go to a party for another year.” Or not. The familiar voice of Bill rang through the fitting room, causing Dipper to nearly jump out of his skin. He turned to see the two men from earlier, Will standing on the center pedestal clothed in a gauzy lilac dress.  
“I know,” He sniffled, rubbing at his puffy eyes. Bill was lounging on a nearby couch, long legs hanging off of the arm and side of the couch, arms crossed behind his head. Despite the relaxed pose he took, the man still exuded the same aura of dominance and intensity from before, causing Dipper to practically cower away from him on instinct. He tried to reign in his scent to remain unnoticed, but his nervousness along with the presence of the alpha only made it worse. Bill stiffened and Dipper knew he was caught. The man sniffed the air and turned to face him. His cyan gaze burned through him, flames licking at his veins and making a blush rise to his cheeks. “Well hello there,” Bill sat up and stalked his way over to Dipper; long legs striding languidly like a jungle cat. “Name’s Bill Cipher, and who might you be?”

“Pines, Dipper Pines.” He blurted. Bill smiled.

“Dipper Pines,” He rolled the name around on his tongue and god Dipper loved the sound of it. Like dripping honey and crackling fires. He could already feel himself getting weak in the knees, a whine bubbling up in his chest. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Pine Tree,” Dipper quirked a brow at the man and Bill chuckled. “That lovely dress has just the shade of the forest pines. Although the nickname is already quite fitting,” The air was beginning to smell of alpha pheromones. “Might I ask what the occasion is?”

“The Northwest Ball,” Dipper blurted once more. “I am attending the Northwest Ball tonight.” He tried to speak much more slowly and evenly the second time.

“What a small world,” Bill let loose a sharp grin again that sent a spark straight to Dipper’s core; he was positive that Bill could smell his needy omega scent at this point, which only fueled his embarrassment. “It just so happens that my brother and I are attending the ball as well.” At that moment the tailor walked in, cutting through the heady haze of pheromones. Bill leaned into Dipper’s neck and inhaled deeply, growling lowly into the juncture of the omega’s neck, licking a stripe up it to whisper in his ear. “Perhaps we might just cross paths again tonight. ‘Til then Pine Tree.”

At this point it was a miracle that Dipper was still standing after their encounter. Every part of him was quivering with desire and fear that made his heart thunder in his chest. While the tailor flitted about him with pins and measuring ribbon, he desperately tried to calm himself, to think about anything besides the alpha across the room whose eyes were still trained intently upon him. 

“Dipper I’m here,” Mabel called as she bounded past the curtains. He had never been more grateful in his life to see his sister. Once the heavy curtains were out of the way she could smell the instinctive fear on her brother, mixed with a domineering scent that burned offensively in her nostrils. “Dipper,” She strode over to him, her muscled alpha physique shadowing him from potential dangers. “What’s wrong?” She scanned the room, sniffing as she went until her eyes fell upon Bill, who was still unabashedly staring at Dipper. Mabel puffed out her chest and rolled up her sweater sleeves to display clenched fists. She sniffed the air, snarling deep in her throat. Bill narrowed his eyes but made no move to challenge her, remaining lounged across his plush couch. “You stay away from him!” Sensing the oncoming storm between the two alphas, the tailor retreated silently.

“I was simply making polite conversation, he didn’t seem to mind.” Bill shot Dipper his sharp-toothed grin over his sister’s shoulder, sending a shudder down his spine. “Besides, he isn’t marked, why so territorial kid?” Bill stood up and widened his stance to appear larger, despite having a good couple of inches on Mabel who stood at an impressive 6’2” herself.

“Does it matter?” Mabel’s stance was taking on that of a predator ready to pounce. Dipper grabbed his sister’s wrist in an attempt to reign her in but she yanked herself free in an instant; her mind was solely focused on the perceived threat to her brother. “I can smell your slimy pheromones all over him, you creep. And he most certainly did not like it.”

Bill looked ready to retort before he was grabbed by his brother. “Bill, this is silly. Pl-please don’t cause a scene.” Dipper could feel the strong waves of calm that Will was exuding onto his brother, watching the anger in his eyes die down. He glided up to Mabel until they stood nearly nose to nose, looking down into her furious glare.

“Better cool it Shooting Star,” He smirked, flicking the symbol stitched into her sweater. A light growl lay under his words. “Or else you’ll burn out before I could even get started with you.” He turned and laughed as Mabel attempted to lunge at him, stopped only by Dipper leaping in front of his sister. He put his hands on her shoulders, exuding as much calm as he could to placate her unbridled rage. As Bill and Will gathered their things and made their exit, Bill stopped behind Dipper. Strong hands gripped his hips to spin him around and press him flush against the alpha’s toned body. Bill leaned in close to whisper in his ear, one of his hands leaving his hip to trail up his chest and light his entire body ablaze. “I look forward to seeing you again tonight, my little Pine Tree.” As he walked away Dipper nearly fell forward, no longer held up by Bill’s strong chest and his mind addled with his own lust and the haze of Bill’s intoxicating scent. Mabel let loose a final vicious snarl, Bill merely laughed and sent a wave back over his shoulder to her as he followed his twin out.

For the rest of the fitting appointment, after the tailor reappeared, Mabel fumed about Bill and his insulting audacity. Dipper merely let out slight grunts of acknowledgment; his attention torn between standing perfectly still so as not to be poked by any of the pins and attempting to quell the passion burning throughout him. His mind was clouded with replaying the moment with Bill: his lips curling against the shell of his ear, breath ghosting down his neck, his fingers splaying across his chest to trail down, down. “He’s just so infuriating!” Mabel screeched, thankfully snapping Dipper from his trainwreck of thoughts.

“Mabes just let it go. If you let him get to you, you let him win this. Besides, in the end, he didn’t really do anything to either of us.” Mabel’s sigh of defeat was muffled by the rustling of fabric as the dress was shimmied down Dipper’s body. The tailor informed them to wait there as he carried it away to a work room. Mabel handed him his clothes from the dressing room.

“I know, I just can’t stand creeps like him. Preying on any omega that catches their eye, thinking they can get away with anything just because they’re an alpha.” Once clothed, Dipper pulled her over to one of the couches to sit, rubbing her shoulder.

“Mabel he didn’t mean any harm and he didn’t do anything. That was just my omega instincts acting up. Y’know, big scary alpha approaching a weak, helpless omega, whatever will I do but cower in submission and accept death like an old friend?” He fell back into the cushions dramatically, shielding his face from an imaginary assailant. Mabel broke into a fit of giggles, punching Dipper’s arm lightly. 

“I know dumb dumb, I just get protective you. I mean, I am the alpha twin after all.” Dipper had to laugh at that, recalling how he and Mabel would compete constantly as kids in order to determine who was the superior twin. Whenever she gained a victory she would crow that she was the “alpha twin.” Ironically, she had turned out to be right after all. The tailor bustled his way back over, interrupting their moment by holding out the altered dress to Dipper. After trying it on one last time to make sure that it fit, the two made their way back to the front of the store. At the register, Mabel placed the dress and fitting ticket on the counter with their purchases.

“Would you happen to be a mister Dipper Pines?” She inquired, gaze turning to the man in question.

“Yes,” He began hesitantly. “Why do you ask?” She ducked below the counter for a moment, popping back up with a neatly wrapped parcel in her hands. 

“You seem to have a very generous admirer. One of our previous customers purchased this with the request that it be delivered to you.” Dipper took the package from her, sharing a bemused look with his twin then looking to the box; the brown paper exterior giving no clues as to its contents. 

“Thank you.” She nodded then rang up all of their purchases. Mabel had taken the liberty of picking out a pair of strappy black high heels for him. She answered his glower with a shrug of her shoulders as she wiggled her eyebrows. With their purchases in hand, Dipper and Mabel began the walk back from town to the Mystery Shack. 

“So,” Mabel began, breaking their amiable silence, “are you going to open it?” Dipper looked down at the parcel, placed neatly in one of his bags.

“Yeah, once we’re back at the Shack.” Mabel huffed at his answer but quickly discarded her frustration in an effort to press her brother further.

“So who do you think it’s from?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. It could have been anyone in that shop. Or anyone who knew that we were there for that matter.” 

“Maybe they left a note?” She suggested.

“Yeah, maybe.”

Upon entering the Shack, the two parted ways to prepare for the night’s festivities. But before doing so, Mabel made Dipper swear that he would tell her about the contents of the box later on. He agreed before retreating upstairs to his bedroom. For a moment, Dipper sat on his bed staring at it in his lap. The only marking on the brown packaging paper was the logo of the boutique. He pulled at the immaculately constructed, golden bow, ribbon falling to rest on his thighs. Fingers tore the paper aside, opening the box to reveal a necklace and a pair of matching earrings. The necklace consisted of five thin golden chains that linked in the center to a plate of gold in the shape of a long, thin triangle, pointed down towards his breast. The earrings were made of the same metal, and consisted of the same triangle, held up by chains connecting the two bottom points to a stud. Tucked into the velvet lining was a note. Dipper plucked it free and unfolded it, reading the message within;

I’ll see you tonight. Save me a dance Pine Tree.  
-Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! The M rating will come into play in the next chapter. If you guys have any suggestions or comments I would love to hear them since I have no one to beta my work except for my lazy self. Also if anyone wants to send me prompts for fandoms like Gravity Falls or Steven Universe, I would love to write them out! www.littleprinceling.tumblr.com


End file.
